Albus Potter
by teknikmastarna
Summary: Albus Potter


ALBUS POTTER

Dörren slogs upp och James klev är det som händer? frågade Albus. James Potter var Albus två år äldre bror.

Nä men Albus vi ska ju åka till Diagongränden idag, sa James.

Albus stelnade till. Hur kunde han glömma att det var idag?!

James skrattade när han fick syn på Albus min.

Slappna av, Al!``James gick ut medan Albus bytte om från sitt blå nattlinne, till jeans och en blå tröja.

När Albus väl var nere fick han en chock, Ron och Hermione satt vid köksbordet.

Hej Albus! ropade tant Hermione och och farbror Ron så fort de fick syn på honom.

Hans chock övergick snabbt till glädje.

Hejsan! ropade han tillbaks.

Albus satte sig vid bordet och började äta på en pumpapaj med ett glas snitzelbärsjuice.

Vad länge du sov Albus, sa Mamma Ginny.

Albus tittade lite snabbt på den röda klockan i köket, den var halv tolv. Så länge brukade han aldrig sova.

Ron och Hermione kom hit för en halvtimme sedan,fortsatte Ginny. De ska följa med till Diagongränden idag.

Albus åt upp sin pumpapaj och gick sedan in badrummet för att borsta tänderna. När han sedan var klar gick han in i köket igen. Det var helt knäpptyst.

Kom, vi använder flampulvret avbröt Ginny tystnaden. Alla följde med Ginny in i vardagsrummet, till den stora spisen.

Harry, du kan börja, så möter du Albus på andra sidan, sa Ginny.

Harry var Albus pappa och Ron och Hermionie Albus pappas bästa vänner, likaså Albus gudmor och gudfar.

Harry gick in i den stora spisen, tog en näve grönt flampulver. Han släppte flampulvret och ropade: DIAGONGRÄNDEN! Harry försvann och Albus gick in. Han gjorde samma sak som sin pappa och försvann han med. Albus virvlade runt och var tvungen att blunda för att inte få aska i ögonen. Efter ett tag staplade han ut från spisen till ett rum som han inte kände igen. Hans pappa var inte där.

Rummet var stort och ovalt, väggarna var mörka och det enda som fanns i rummet var ett stort bord med saker som såg ut att vara gjorda av svartkonst. Bakom bordet fanns det en utgång. Albus skyndade sig ut ur rummet och märkte genast att han inte var i Diagongränden. Ingen annan av hans sällskap var där heller.

Atmosfären var mörk och dyster och människorna lika så.

Han förstod då att han hade kommit till Svartvändargränd, en plats som hans pappa Harry hade förbjudit honom att besöka. Efter att han har gått runt i de svarta smala gränderna ett tag började han förlora hoppet, inte en enda av hans familj syntes till.

Plötsligt får Albus syn på en orange figur med ruffsigt hår stickande ut ur öronen, rusandes in en butik några meter längre fram. Det var Arthur Weasley! Den gamle gubben. Farbror Rons pappa.

Albus blir lugn och andas ut. En otrolig lättnad över att se någon han känner igen faller över honom och han springer efter Arthur för att fråga efter vägen till Diagongränd. Men när han kommer efter gamle Arthur i affären ser han honom inte längre. Plötsligt hörs ett fasansfullt ljud ifrån övervåningen. Arthur den snälle gamle gubben är rasande och skriker på en man som Albus inte lyckas identifiera.

Albus tar ett djupt andetag och börjar sakta ta sig mot trappen till övervåningen, halvvägs upp möter han en ilsken Arthur som samma sekund han ser Albus säger med en ganska konstig röst,

Albus vad gör du här? Har du gått vilse ?

Plötsligt hoppar en man fram och skriker- akta dig Albus!

En man som Albus bara har hört talas om, eller i alla fall, en man som är väldigt lik den man som en gång offrade sitt liv för Albus mamma och pappa. Severus Snape!

Plötsligt sticker Arthur Weasley fram sin trollstav och Severus Snape flyger upp i luften. Albus pappa Harry kommer in i rummet. Han måste äntligen ha hittat Albus, eftersom han själv en gång hamnade på samma gata för länge sedan, hade han gissat att något gått fel, när Albus inte dök upp som han skulle på Diagongränd. Pappa Harry skriker!

Akta det är en fälla. Det kanske ser ut som Severus men han är ju död sedan länge.

Arthur viftar med sin stav och han som ser ut som en galen och livsfarlig man.

Severus virvlar runt i ötsligt känner även Albus att han också lyfter. Ett starkt sting av den kraftigaste smärta Albus någinsin känt drabbar honom.

Då rusar Ron som var hack ihäl med Harry in i skriker. Pappa! Vad gör du? till Arthur.

Han ska dö, skriker gubben och pekar med sin stav mot mannen som ser ut som Severus.

Släpp honom skriker Ron och släpp Albus skriker Albus bror James och pekar även han emot gubben.

Nej! De skall dö! Oäktingar skriker gubben.

Gubben viftar igen med sin stav och Albus faller livlös mot marken. Han känner hur livet rinner ur honom.

Då skriker Ron något och gubben segnar ner.

Ron går fram till sin far, som andas långsammare och långsammare. Till slut sluter gubben ögonen och slutar andas.

Mannen som ser ut som Severus sätter sig ner och tittar på Albus pappa Harry och säger. Jag är din bror.

Ron stirrar stelt på sin pappa. Ginny, James och Hermionie som också kommit in i rummet lyfter upp Albus och skakar långsamt liv i honom.

Mannen som ser ut som Severus berättar när Albus kvicknat till, att han är son till Albus farmor och att Severus är hans far. Albus farmor och farfar fick ett barn innan pappa Harry. Han heter Sinus och är där för att varna Harry Potter att hans son Albus är i fara. Voldemort har vaknat och nu är han ute efter Albus Potter och Sinus Snape.

Pappa Harry sätter sig ner. Han är chockad men ändå glad. Han har fått en livs levande släkting. En bror. Hans söner har fått en farbror. Men Ron stirrar bara rakt fram. Hermionie går fram och kramar om honom. Jag hittade den här säger hon, och tar fram en gadd ifrån en spindel som bara finns i den förbjudna skogen utanför Hogwarts. Din pappa har blivit förtrollad. Jag vet ett sätt att rädda honom på. Vi måste till Hogwarts.


End file.
